


Stay away from him, he's mine

by Levi_is_life



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha, Alcohol, Barista Eren, Dark, Death, Detective Erwin, M/M, Modern AU, Obsessive Levi, Police, Raven - Freeform, Roommate armin, Self Harm, Stalking, Trigger Warnings, Violence, serial killer Hange, serial killer Levi, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_life/pseuds/Levi_is_life
Summary: Levi is a serial killer who goes by the name 'raven' he is on kill number 23 when he comes across something or someone that he starts to get obsessed with- Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

"Breaking news, the notorious serial killer who goes by the name of 'Raven' has yet again claimed another life in the town of shinganshina-" wait what? I snatch the romote and crank the volume higher. "Armin come check this out!" I shout toward the kitchen, quickly snapping my head back to face the Tv. "-the 25 year old male was killed earlier this morning and has only just been found by the police in the last hour, more information on the mans identity will soon be released." The women said.   
"Wow." Armin breathed from behind the couch.   
"Do you think it could be someone we know?" I ask, turning to face him.   
"I don't know Eren, it's hard to tell, but Shinganshina is a pretty small town so who knows."   
"So does this mean that Raven is here? In Shinganshina?" I ask   
"Probably." He says as he grabs the remote and turns the tv off. "Let's not think about it though, C'mon dinners ready."

I have been living with Armin in our two bedroom apartment for around a year now, I'm 22 and I work part time as a barista at a local cafe. Armin is still in collage and studying astronomy, which is nothing unexpected because his brain is as big as my temper is small, not that I'd ever admit that aloud. Our life is pretty comfortable, it's like clockwork, wake up, eat, dress, go to work, get home. Well not on the weekends, they definitely don't follow that schedule.

Little did I know things were about to change, there was a murderer in town. No scratch that, The murderer was in town, Raven was known for his disturbing killing methods that he executes each time perfectly without a trace of his presence except for the calligraphy 'R' he paints on the ground next to the victim with their blood. 

No one thought much of the death, Raven kills random people in random places, he's kind of like lightning only the strikes the one place once so nobody thought much of it, after a week and a bit everything went back to normal, back to clockwork. And this, this is the story on how one little news story about one not so little murder flipped my life inside out.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

I yawn and bring one of my selved hands to rub my teal eyes. It had been one hell of a night yesterday, I stayed out way to late with Armin and Mikasa at a local bar but now I had work, yay.

I roll onto my side and walk into the bathroom and attempt to tame my messy chocolate hair. I have a quick shower to wake me up and slip on a white button up shirt and a black vest which was the uniform for the Cafe I work at. I let Armin sleep in because he doesn't have any classes until noon but a leave a yellow sticky note on the counter telling him I'll be home late because I have to do groceries. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

I take a deep breath and praise the all mighty gods as I exit 'three walls' (the cafe). Jean had been especially annoying and wouldn't stop neighing about the cold and shitty customers, I can't help but roll my eyes just thinking of him and his stupid horse face. 

I make my way to the supermarket across the street, I walk across the road and try and warm my numb hands up with my breath, rummaging through my pockets for the shopping list. I stop in my tracks when something red catches my eye. I turn and slowly make it down the ally, it's dark and reeks so I turn the torch of my phone on and immediately freeze dead in my tracks. 

Dead. 

Someone is laying on the ground dead, all of his fingers are missing and so are his eyes. Wait... not someone he looks familiar, I recognise the small spiral tattoo on his left collar bone, he was the guy that was hitting on me at the bar last night. I feel my heart accelerate as I take a sharp breath when my torch lands on a big 'R' still wet and fresh. I start to stumble backwards 'holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.' I think as I quickly dial 911.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"I-um there's a g-guy in the ally and he's d-dead and Ravens been h-here there's the 'R'." I stutter,  
I hear the lady on the end start to shout at someone until her voice is directed back at me,  
"Okay we have tracked your phone please stay where you are for now." Her voice was firm telling me there was no buts about it. I try not to cry so I bit the inside of my cheek as a distraction, Never once do I let my eyes leave the red symbol on the ground. I can't think straight, Raven killed him but that's the second death here in a span of a week. What was the name he gave me... zack I think. The police and ambulance arrive soon after, a tall blond man with big ass eyebrows wraps a towel around my shoulders and sits me down in the car to take me to the station for questioning. 

"So let me get this right, you think the deceased name is Zack, you were just off from work and you found him while walking across to do the groceries?" The blond now known as Erwin asks.   
"Y-yeah." I fiddle with my hands and swallow thickly.   
"You saw nothing suspicious... no one was walking away in a hurry or signs of someone being there before you?"   
"No." I say surely, there was nothing as always. I hear Erwin mumble something inaudible then stand up.   
"Thank you for your time Mr. Jäger." I shake his hand and make my way home alone in the snowfall,  
Boy what would Armin say?

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

'Jesus Christ Eren!' That's what Armin says as I finish the story over some pizza (we had no food in the fridge)   
"Yeah, it's gonna be blowing up the news in a hour or so." I say, "but you wanna know the weirdest thing? It was that guy who was flirting with me last night, he seemed like a good person..." I sigh rubbing the back of my neck.   
"Wait, really I remember him, he seemed okay. Did you get his number?" He asks  
"Yeah, but why does it matter, he's gone now." I sigh resting my head in my hands and turning on the TV.

A few minutes later, just as I predicted, the story was on the news.   
"Raven has striked again in the small town of Shinganshina. His body was found earlier today but this time the serial killer has done something different than his past 23 murders, this time he left a note in the mans pocket that he threatened the police to publicise saying; 

Stay away from him, he is mine. 

The police are further investigating the meaning of this messa..." I start to zone out, who's him? Zack was probably was hitting on Ravens boyfriend accidentally.   
'He did hit on you.' I think to myself but shrug the thought away, what would Raven want with me and I sure as hell don't belong to anyone.


	2. Ravailli and Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Zack from Levi pov.

LEVI

I feel the burning liquid as it runs down my throat towards my stomach. I signal for the bartender to make me another. I usually skip towns within three days of killing someone but the small town is rather inviting, lots of people coming and going others staying. 

Anyway why would I want to leave while he is here. 

I turn my glance towards the bright eyed brunette sitting a few empty stools away from me at the bar, he is drinking with a girl and a boy, he's a bit tipsy judging by the way he is talking and giggling, his teal eyes slightly hazy as he downs a shot along with his friends. I contemplate actually talking to him, who knows he could become my new hobby. Just before I open my mouth to talk I'm cut of by someone else.   
"Whoa there." A man said taking a seat on the stool next to the boy. "You don't want to get to drunk this early, someone might take advantage of you." He said genuinely and I grit my teeth. 

They keep on talking for the next few hours, I eavesdrop on their conversations and learn that the boy who I had taken an interest in is named Eren, and that the other assholes name is Zack. I keep on listening to them talk and I think that every word Eren says just makes me want to claim him as mine more and more. He always says the perfect things, his smile is worth all the money in the world and the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he is passionate about can't be put into words. 

I can tolerate him talking to Eren, but when he places his arm around Erens shoulders and trades numbers before he leaves, that's what gets on my nerves. I wait at the bar until he walks out and I follow Zack. Out the bar, down the street, into his apartment. I make sure he doesn't notice my presence but I now know where he lives.

I make my way back to the bar, hoping the teal eyed boy will still be there, and thankfully he was but the raven haired girl had left. He was completely drunk by now and I can't help but smile slightly at his slurred words and flushed face.   
"Eren we need to leave now." Said the blonde coconut who I am assuming is the designated driver.  
"Buut Arrrminn. It's only eleeven." He whines.   
"Yeah it is and you have the 7 o'clock shift at the Three walls tomorrow." He persuades.   
Eren mumbles something about a horse and the blond- Armin drags him out of the bar into his car. Just like I did with Zack, I follow him home, but this time I also follow him into the apartment and see what room he is in. I scribble down the number and address on a scrap piece of paper in my jeans and walk out of the apartment. 

'I like this boy.' I think 'I will make him mine.'

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Thank fucking god." I say to Hanji as I finally see the man in his late twenties exit the apartment building at 6:30 am.   
"So remind me why your gonna kill him again?" Hanji said grabbing a granola bar out of her pocket.  
"Hey! Shit stains! No food in the car." I remind her as I snatch the bar off of her and chuck it out the window.  
"But leeevii." She whined at her loss of food.  
"And we are killing him because he was an absolute ass at the bar last night." I grunt starting to drive to follow Zacks car.  
"Now now Levikins, you and I both know that, that's not how you play the game." Hanji scolded, "so tell me the truth- spill it like word diarrhoea, you know what they say; murderers who shit together stay together." I scowl and grip the steering wheel tighter.  
"He just touched what was mine." I growl with a end-of-discussion voice.   
"Jeez there tiger, I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were going to act like I shoved a stick up your ass... or who knows maybe that shit gets you hard." She pondered.  
"Hanji." I hiss, why did I invite this women? Who the fuck knows. But when you are wanted by the police for- well everything, then you need a look out. 

We sit outside a office where Zack works and wait for his shift, 5 minutes more until he leaves and you know what they say; time is money, or in this case revenge.   
"So, so, so!" Hanji breaks the silence, "how are you going to kill him?!" She claps her hands repeatedly in front of her chest.  
"I would tell Hanji but it seems like she was replaced by a seal." I say pointy to her hands.  
"Well Levi maybe you can take that and shove it straight back up your-" I cut her off by pointing to Zack walking out of the building signaling that it's time for the plan to go under way. Hanji and I wait until he almost passed out car, Hanji swings her door open and- "OH MY GOD! Agh shit shit shit I'm so sorry honey are you okay?!" Hanji gushes grabbing the mans shoulders and checking around his body.   
"Jesus Zoe! I told you to be more aware of your surroundings!" I tell Hanji as I walk around and go to help Zack pick up the paperwork he dropped when he was 'accidentally' hit by the door, but just as planned it was too far gone, the mush of half melted snow already ruining the paperwork.   
"Aw shit man, I'm so sorry- just ugh- this probably took you awhile... um how about we pay you back with a coffee?" I ask with fake sincerity.   
"Oh, it's okay I probably should have been looking where I was going. It's my bad." He rubs the back of his neck and picks up the still decipherable papers from the cold concrete ground.   
"Well, we'll still grab you a cup of joe! Our treat." Hanji said, wrapping an arm around the mans shoulders and dragging him towards the 'Three Walls' Cafe... that name where have I heard it before? I shrug and we enter the warm shop and find an empty booth.   
"So! What'll it be?" Hanji asks with her usual enthusiasm.   
"Um...well I'll have a mocha I guess..." the man said sheepishly.  
"Ravailli, will you be a lad and get me a mocha and a double espresso?" Hanji asks, leaning her chin on her intertwined fingers.  
I grunt a response and head my way to the counter where a copper haired man stood facing away from me, he seemed to be talking to someone in the kitchen or more shouting.  
"Well fuck you jäger!" He shouted  
"No thanks I'm not into beastality horse face!" A muffled and very familiar voice shouts back. 

I clear my throat to grab the attention of the cashier in front of me.   
"Oh -uh sorry what can I get you?" He asks.   
"A mocha, double espresso and a vanilla coffee." I say, unfazed by the mans previous argument.  
"Hey Eren! A mocha, double espresso and a vanilla coffee!" He shouts back into the kitchen, I hear him say something about how my order will be ready soon but I wasn't listening. 'That's why Three walls sounded familiar, Eren had the 7 am shift.' I think as I check the time- it was now 12:30, Eren should be knocking off soon. 

I grab the three hot drinks in a triangle and bring them back to the booth where Hanji and Zack are. We continued talking about work and the news all the stereotypical conversation starters. I cherish every last drop of the probably best coffee I have ever had that Eren had made for me and half listen to the idle chatter between the other two . We Talked for around twenty minutes and slowly gained his trust. Until we took our leave. 

"Which way are you going Zack?" Hanji asks,  
Zack points in the general direction of his apartment and we also just 'happened' to be heading that way too. I stop in my tracks when we walk past a dark little allay way. 

Perfect. 

"Hey did you guys hear that?" I ask, Zack looks a little surprised to see me talking for the first time in what must have been 15 minutes.   
"Yeah it kinda sounded like a baby, maybe a hurt animal?" Hanji gets the hint squinting to try and see something down there.   
"I'll go check it out-" I shove my hands into my pocket "- shit Zack I didn't bring my phone for a torch can you come down with me and use yours." I ask acting sickenly innocent.   
"Oh- um I donno- um..." I give him a stern look "yeah okay." He sighs grabbing his phone and clicking on the torch until we enter the darkness, I slow down my pace until I'm behind him and pull the small knife out of my pocket with gloved hands. I walk behind him and roughly slam my palm over his mouth and bring the metal to flesh and in one swift movement ending another life. I let the body slump down, being careful not to get the blood on my clothes. I wait for the bleeding to cease until I bring out a small paintbrush from my back pocket and paint the cement canvas with my signature 'R' I chuck the paintbrush into a drain in the alley. I walk back to the corpse. Usually I do the mutations before they die but I can't afford him screaming in the middle of the day. I decide that the suitable punishment was to remove his fingers and eyes for looking and touching what was soon to be mine. In fact anyone should be punished for that, I decide to write a note expressing exactly how I feel. After I finish I chuck the gloves back into the same drain as the brush and walk back into the street, I fix my hair and double chest I got no blood on me. 

"All done?" Hanji asks  
"Yep."   
"Coolio! No one even passed the street if you were wondering."  
"Good."  
We walk away from the murder like it was no big deal, which it isn't, he was going to die anyway. We make our way to a small supermarket to buy Hanji some shit 'in the name of science' 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Levi!" Hanji whisper-shouted to me as we walk down the street towards my car shopping bags in hand. I give her a questioning look and she jerks her head in the direction of a not-to-innocent alleyway. I watch as a brunette uses his phone light to walk and is eventually engulfed by the shadows.   
We continue to walk away from the scene- deciding we better not be here when the police arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Just in case you were wondering Ravailli and Zoe and the fake names that Levi and Hanji do on jobs like this one. 
> 
> Thanks for the support.  
> >0<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait but it's nice and long to make up for it!
> 
> Slight self harm in this chapter- not really but kinda.

EREN

 

have you ever heard the saying 'everything happens for a reason'?

Well I have and I think it's absolute bull. If every thing happens for some reason then why the fuck did my Dad manage to get my phone number after avoiding him for 4 years? 

Dad and I haven't talked since I came out as gay when I was 18. He beat me one last time and then kicked me out of my own home and sent me off onto the streets. Thankfully Armin helped me by offering to stay at his apartment.  
I free loaded for around a month until I got a job and a stable enough income to start paying rent, Armin doesn't mind because being a broke ass collage student having the rent halved means he can actually afford food other than pizza and cheap take out. 

But anyway- back to the present. Let's see how my phone calls going. 

"Why the fuck are you calling?" I spit. 

Wow me, good start.

"I'm just concerned for your wellbeing."

"No your not."

"Eren your mother and I have been worried about you."

"Oh, I see! Well maybe if you hadn't have thrown me on the streets when I was still in high school then maybe you wouldn't have to be worried." 

"Eren." My Dad warns 

"So what's it you really want Dad?" 

"We want you back in our lives again Eren."

I scoff, "what have your rich buddies started to ask where your son is?" 

"Yes actually Eren they have, and I would really appreciate it if you came over for Christmas this year." His voice was becoming more and more harsh. 

"Well tough luck asshole, don't call again."  
I press the hang up icon and slam my phone down on the table.  
"Fucking prick." I mumble walking back into the living room. 

"Hey Eren, who was that? It seemed to get pretty intense." Armin said concerned. 

"It was my dad, he wants me to come home for Christmas." I sigh falling onto the couch. 

"Wait, really?" Armin said shocked, "Maybe he is worried about you and the murders that have been happening." It's been three days since the last murder. 

"Doubt it, it's just so he can grace his rich buddies with my pathetic presence."

"Wow, that sucks, how did he even get your number? I thought you changed it once you left."

"Yeah I did but the guy has money oozing out of his ass, it would take much for him to get a number." I scoff, snatching some popcorn out of the bowl in Armins lap. I check my watch to see its 11:15

"We should be heading to sleep Ar, we both have to get up early tomorrow."

He agrees and we both get changed into our Pj's in our seperate rooms. I sit on my bed and ball my fists into my hair. Why does he want me back? I don't want him in my life again, but what if he keeps on pushing until I'm forced to. I start scratching vigorously on my left arm, it's a habit I picked up after my Dad started to abuse me. I never had the guts to bring a blade to my skin but this always seemed to help calm my nerves. 

My arm is left pink and white from my nails. The first few layers of skin gone and tiny specks of red where one too many have been removed. I groan and bury my face into my pillow. I just wish my father would leave me alone. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

LEVI

"So Leeevi, mind to elaborate?" Hanji says as the elevator doors close. 

"You know the plan Hanji, so shut up." I hiss over the stupid music that the elevator is playing. 

"Nooo, I mean why are we doing this? you aren't adding pervert to your list of offences now are you?" 

"Shut it for eyes, why don't you go shove your head up someone else's ass?" 

"Tut tut tut Levi. If you don't tell me then I don't collaborate." She says as the elevator dings and the two doors open. 

"Fine, I'll tell you after." I hiss checking the hallway for people. When the coast is clear I grab the door knob of room 88 (Erens room) and stick my lock picking tools into the key hole. 

Within less than 20 seconds I have the door open, Hanji walks in after me and we shut the door with a click. We have at least 4 hours give or take before they come back. I throw Hanji one of the two ziplock bags containing all the things necessary to bug a house. 

"You get the kitchen and lounge, I'll get the bedroom and halls." I tell her, grabbing my own bag. 

"Okay, as long as you stay to your promise." She smiles. 

I walk down the small hallway and enter the first room, it's reasonable size with a bed shoved into the far corner, a desk and lots of collage books. I decide that this room can't be Erens because he doesn't go to collage. 

I walk into the next room and see another bed in the corner of the room. But this room smelt like coffee I walk over to the small desk in the other corner and see pencils and paper everywhere, I flip over one of the pages with my gloved hands and see a drawing of some sort of monster, towering and least 10 metres over a man on a horse. I grab the next picture and it's of the same girl from the bar the other day. He's really good at drawing. I wonder how long it took him to draw these. 

After I've finished putting the cameras and microphones in the bedroom and in the halls I still have a few left so I walk aimlessly around the house checking for another room that Eren might enter.  
I stop at the bathroom.  
It couldn't hurt, Could it? I place one of each in there and leave before Hanji starts asking questions. I walk out into the lounge just as Hanji is finishing up. 

"You didn't move anything did you?" I ask.

"No silly! I'm not that dumb!" 

"Then let's leave, there's only-" I check my phone "- one and a half hours till they get back." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

I sit on my couch as I watch Hanji scoff down a inhuman amount of salt and vinegar chips.

"Ok now its story time Levi! I wanna know all the juicy details about your journey on becoming a perverted stalker." Hanji falls down next to me and I sigh. 

"I'm not a pervert." 

"But your not denying being a stalker."

"I would barely call it stalking." I grumble as I snatch a chip from the pink package. 

"Whatever, all I want to know is why, so your going to give me that." 

"Okay. Fine, the kids name is Eren Jäger. From what I take he's 22 and works at the three walls coffee shop." I say bluntly, no point with bullshitting when it comes to Hanji.

"Okay... so why are you stalking him and bugging his house? is he your next victim? Does he have anything to do with your last murder and the note you left?"

"No and Yes. I'm not planning on killing him and he does have something to do with Zack."

"You didn't answer my first question." 

"I think that's enough story time for today." I huff, grabbing my computer from the coffee table and walking to my room.

"Oh come on Levi! You know I can't go to bed without a lullaby!" Hanji calls after me and I can almost hear the shit eating grin she is wearing.

"Go suck a dick." I slam my door and walk into the ensuite. I take a quick shower before settling down with a black sweater and grey sweat pants. I sit cross legged on my bed and set up my computer. I go to the live stream of Erens house and watch as the blonde one watches TV. I click over into Erens bedroom but he isn't there, not the bathroom. I finally find him in the kitchen having a heated discussion on his phone. I decide to turn up the volume and see what it's about. 

"No- what?! What the fuck Dad?! You can't do that! Is that even legal?! I earnt that money myself you asshole, you can't just take it away! Im not even under your name in the bank!"

He pauses for a second to listen to what his Dad has to say. The entire time he scratches furiously up and down his arm, I don't even think he realises he is doing it. 

"But that's illegal!- You know that's called blackmailing..."

"But, why? Why would you do that?" His Voice had taken a softer more upset tone now.

"You know what Dad whatever. I don't care anymore, okay. You fucking win. Congratulations I hope your proud."

He pauses again.

"Yep whatever. Fine, Friday it is." He sounds frustrated as he hangs up. He places is phone on the counter and tells the blonde he is going to bed. I follow him down the halls into his room. He shuts the door with a slam and storms over to his bed, not even turning off the lights. He balls his hair into his fists and starts tugging on it as if he wants to pull it out. He slides down onto the floor next to his bed and starts to cry. I feel a pang go straight to my stomach as I see him like this, why was he so upset? What did his dad say to him? He starts fervently raking his nails down his skin. 

This is why I placed a camera in his house, everyone is two faced whether you actually admit it or not is your decision, I just think that everyone has a side of them that they want no one else to see, so the lock it behind closed doors and carefully built facades. Erens second side is a little different than I expected, I thought it wouldn't be that much of a change in attitude, but between the few encounters I've had with him in person, where he is kind, bashful and a bit hot headed, straight to this? I sure didn't predict it. I wonder what his father did to make Eren hate him so mu-

 

"Whatcha doing?" Hanji leans her head to try and see my screen, but I slam the laptop shut.

"Piss off four eyes, I thought you left already?" I hiss snapping out of my thoughts.

"Ooh! You weren't watching porn were you? Can I join? I'm into the clown, old people and bondage stuff, Whatta bout you?" 

"Oh my god Hanji if your disgusting self is not out my apartment within the next three seconds your going to know what it feels like to have my fist up your ass! I hiss.

"So that's what kind porn your into."

"Hanji!" I walked right into that one.

"Okay okay- I'm going. But if you ever want to go through with it just call m-" I glare at her "-okay take as a no then." She walks out of my room and I wait patiently for the click of my apartment door. 

Thank the lord. 

I open my laptop to see that Eren has turned the lights off and gone to sleep. I sigh and decide I should probably do the same. I'll check up on him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is going to talk to Eren next chapter- but shhh! It's a secret!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAACK!!! Sorry for the wait!!

Friday afternoon, Eren pov.

I button up my dark blue shirt in jerky motions. Slipping on my dress pants and shoes, I walk out of my room into the bathroom. I tug at my brown hair and look up into the mirror. Wow this sucks. My eyes are dull and they are accompanied by light bags from lack of sleep, my lips are slightly chaffed and my frame seems frail. I haven't eaten much since he said that I have to visit. Asshole blackmailed me and everything. And here I am, when he says jump, I ask how high. Pathetic. It's like I'm back in high school all over again, I laugh bitterly at the fact that he has forced me to come crawling back. This'll be entertaining. 

I pocket my phone and don't even bother to have breakfast. I'm not hungry, again. I exit the house and make my way down to my second hand car. Jumping onto the leather seat, I buckle up and head off. Only 1 and a half hours to go, Yay.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

I park my very out-of-place looking car next to a shiny black one. I can practically see the red paint of my car in its reflection. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair one last time. I look up and see the fancy manor that was once my house. I mumble a 'thank you' as a butler opens the door. Oh god. I look around, nothing much has changed, the high roof my bouncy balls would never hit, the abstract paintings that I would ask mum about, the stairs dad would occasionally push me down... I shake the thoughts away and glance at all the people gathered around, at least 70, all wearing suits or fancy dresses. I should have worn a tie. In the midst of my scanning I lock eyes with my Dad, who was now staring at me with a bored and unimpressed expression. He starts to walk over to me with Mum in tow.

"Dad. Mum." I greet through my teeth.  
"Eren. How nice to see you came." Mum gives me a probably fake smile as she pulls me into an awkward hug. I subtly pull her off, keeping my expression dead. Dad puts his hand out, to which I roll my eyes and give it a firm shake. 

"I see you underdressed as usual." Wow. Nice to see you too Dad.

"I see you care as usual." That was the best I could come up with. At least my voice was bitter. My Dad decides to ignore the comment and instead walks away to greet one of his 'friends'. "So honey, how's work been? What's been going on in your life?" Mum asks sweetly.  
"Oh you mean after you threw me out on the streets? Yeah, great just brilliant." I scowl.  
"Honey.. there's no need to be like that. We know now that, that was just a phase you were going through and your over it now." Mum says. "A phase?" I spit. "Yes, we have seen you with that black haired girl Eren there's no use in denying it, actually she's part of the Ackerman family I believe one of them is here to-" "Mum. " I cut her off, my face deadpan. I don't as if give a shit anymore but deep down I do. "She's a friend, nothing more. I'm still gay." I put it bluntly, looking down, avoiding her disapproving gaze. "Oh." The sweetness drained out of her voice. " I see... well, I still expect you to stay until the end of this evening. I promised our guests you would be here. Now if you would excuse me." Mums disappointment clear in her tone. I keep my eyes on my shoes. It's like high school All over again.

 

If I remember correctly it should be here. I look around the garden for the mark I carved into the wood all those years ago . Where are yooou- there. I run my finger over the little circle with a plus in it. I turn around to the hedges parallel to the tree and walk in a straight line towards them. Yep here it is. I stick my hand though the hedges and feel nothing behind it. Cool. I squeeze my body through and look around. Inside the thick shrub it's all hollowed out in one bit. It just never seemed to grow here it's a lot more cramped than I remember. I used to come here when I was a kid and needed to get away from my Dad or responsibilities for a bit. I sit down on the grass and pull out my phone. 3:17 yay. 2 hours to go. I settle for 'little alchemy' and play that for a while. Snap. What was that? I turn off my phone and pause for a moment. Crunch. Yep someone's here alright. Probably some rich snob. I watch as a price of paper is shoved through the bush and the footsteps start to speed walk away. What the hell? Before I even have a chance to read the letter I shove my head out of the bush. Nobody. Going back to hiding I grab the note off the ground and hold it up to my face. 

To Eren,

Corner of Colossal and Maria street. 9:45 pm. Don't be late. 

From 'R'

Oh and don't tell the police.

 

What. The. Fuck. Is this some kinda joke? Is someone try a freak me out? It's working. I glance down to my phone 3:45. I should call the police, but he said not to. Oh my god what should I do? Shitshitshitshit. I gotta get out of here. I jump out of the shrub and dust off any dirt on my pants. I speed walk into the house and make a bee line for the door. Gotta leave, gotta leave. I reach for the handle just as the weight of a hand is placed on my shoulder.   
"Where do you think your going?" Ah shit.   
"Dad I have to leave now." I say, shrugging off his hand. Or attempting to.   
"you said you would stay for the party."  
"And I think I've outstayed my welcome. Bye." I rip my shoulder out of his grip and jump into my car. Pulling out and driving back home. I burst through the front door. Thank the lord Armins still at collage. I check my phone, 5:30 I still have plenty of time to figure something out right? I should call the police, but what if he finds out? Will he kill me. Is he going to kill me when I show up today? Oh god... I rip off my button up shirt and throw on a plain cotton tee. Put on some jeans and a baseball cap. I decide that I should probably eat something so I have some energy if I pass out. I walk over to the white fridge and pull out a crisp red apple. This'll do. I walk over to another cabinet and open the bottom draw, I pull out a small blue pocket knife, shoving it into jeans I walk out of the house. I'm so dead.

Levi Pov

I stand there on the corner of Sina street. There are around a few hundred people gathered for the fireworks tonight. Any of them could be Raven in Erens eyes. Perfect. I run my hand through my black hair and look to my right to see Hanji. Her grin spread so wide it might brake her face. Hope it does. I look down to my silver watch and see that it's 9:43, any minute now.   
"Pssst. Levi, Levi! Is that him!?" Hanji pesters, pointing to a brunette that was too tall to be Eren.   
"Not everyone with brown hair is Eren." I grumble, looking back down to my watch.   
"What about that cutie, nice eyes." Hanji comments. I spare a glance to look up and see Eren standing a few metres away, subtly scratching his arm, his ocean eyes flick from left to right, desperately scanning faces as if he could tell it was me from one glance.   
"That's him." I confirm to Hanji. I pass her the small parcel and taking one last glance at Eren I start to walk away.

Hanji pov

"That's him." Shorty says and pushes the brown paper wrapped box into my hand. I let out a happy squeak and skip over to the cute little brunette. So he was the one Levi had his creepy little eyes on. I tap his shoulder and the boy jumps and whips his head around to me with wide ocean eyes.   
"A-are" he clears his throat, "are you the one I was meant to meet here?" His voice slightly high, probably nerves.   
"Haha. No and yes." I explain, "the person you were meant to meet sent me."  
"Are you going to kill me?" His voice becomes shaky.  
"Of course not! We're just going to keep an eye on you." I explain, handing him the parcel, "oh and don't call the police or we will~" I coo. I skip off into the crowd as I hear the first firework go off. Leaving Eren standing still, wide eyed, with a mass of moving people and colours behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahhaha. What's in that package Eren?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS IN THE PACKAGE EREN?!

I the door behind me and place the brown package on the ground. I start to drum my fingers against the hard wood floor. What's in there? Could it be a bomb? Drugs? Should I even open it? I shake my head and pull out the pocket knife I grabbed earlier, as quietly as possible, not trying to wake up Armin, I rip through the layers of duck tape and paper. I look inside and I don't see drugs, nor a bomb, but a letter and a few random items . A small frown of confusion finds my face and I snatch the envelope out of the package and rip the seal open, I pull out a piece of and read the neat writing.

Dear Eren,

As you may know, my name is Raven. I came here a little while ago for some work and come across you a few times. I've become quite interested in you, I believe I will be staying in Shinganshina for a little longer. I don't plan on killing you, but if you put me in a position where I must, I won't hesitate. So seeming though I don't usually confront people unless I am hiring them for a job, i am as new to this as you are. To be perfectly honest with you, Eren I have been getting a bit bored recently so I decided that it might be fun to play a little game. Are you up for it? Good. I've spent a while thinking of what we should play but nothing good came up, so I decided we should make our own game. Let's call it, Cat and mouse. Here are the rules:

First and most importantly, this game is between you and me. Cat and mouse only has two players and the Police are not one of them.

Second, in this box you will find three items, A ticket: this ticket is too a movie showing next week. You are expected to come. A phone, this phone only has one number in it, we will communicate through this, the password is Raven. And the last item is some ointment, for the scratches on your arm, that's a really bad habit you know?

And lastly, remember I am always watching.

Have fun little mouse, Until then, R.

I feel a shiver run down my spine, what the fuck. Ok, this has to be some sort of joke, right? I snatch the box off of the ground and tip it upside down, tickets, yes, phone, check, ointment, of course. I grab the phone off of the ground and swipe right, type in the word Raven and as expected, it opens. What kind of person buys a whole new phone just to give to me to play some sick game? A rich one probably.The phone is empty, no photos, notes, reminders or events. The only thing there is the one number. Maybe I should call the police? Can't they trace numbers? Nah, rich bastard probably made a whole new number and bought another phone just to be called by me. I open the contact into text message, to be honest I'm kind of scared to call. I sit there for a good few minutes with my thumbs hovering over the screen. Should I even message them? If I ignore it will it go away? I have no more time to think because a small buzz comes from the phone, I let out a small not-so-manly yelp and drop it into the floor. After I have calmed my heartbeat and breathing, I pick it up again. A small grey text bubble sits on the top left corner of the screen.

From: Raven 11:34

'Are you just going to stare at the screen?' 

To: Raven 11:36

'How did you know I was looking at it?'

From: Raven 11:37

'I'm watching, remember?'

I feel a shiver run down my spine again and I shoot a feverish glance toward my open bedroom window, I try and see if anyone is standing out thee and looking in, but seeming though it's so dark outside and I have my light on the window serves pretty much as a mirror. I stand up and draw the blinds, the constant feeling of being watched nagging me.

To: Raven 11:38

'What do you want?'

From: Raven 11:38

'Nothing much, just play by the rules and I won't dispose of you.'

Dispose of me, that means he will kill me right? I start scratching my arm as I think of how to reply to him. This is such a stupid game, I don't even know what we are playing.

To: Raven 11:39

'You've explained the rules of the game but what's the objective, I don't get it.'

From: Raven. 11:40

'Simple. The objective is to keep me entertained.'

Entertain him? How. I'm not even going to see him. I glance down at the floor and see the flimsy paper for the movie ticket. I guess that's how I'm supposed to entertain him, going to that shit fest.

From Raven 11:41

'You should be going to sleep kid, you have the morning shift tomorrow, remember?'

Oh that's right almost forg- wait how did he know that? 

To Raven 11:43

'How long have you been following me?'

From Raven 11:44

'Long enough. Goodnight mouse.'

I let out a loud sigh. Well my life is now officially fucked. I grab all the packaging that was left ripped on the floor and put it into the small bin in the corner of my room. I pick up the ticket and the ointment, I put the ticket in my wallet and I sit down on my bed, looking at the small tube in between my forefinger and thumb, I let out a frustrated sigh. I think he's the only person that has noticed my habit, I try and keep it subtle in public. I screw open the lid and see that the seal was yet to be opened, guess he couldn't have tampered with it, I rip off the foil and squeeze a small dollop of the white cream onto my pointer finger. I look over to my left arm and gently rub the cream up and down, making sure it's fully rubbed in before flicking off the light and settling into a restless sleep.

\--Levi Pov--

I shut the lid of my laptop with a small 'click' a smirk set onto my face. This is going be interesting.

"Hey four eyes!" I shout, causing a brunette monstrosity come stumbling through my door.

"Yes shortie?" She asks, her wide smile still in place.

"I need you to go to this movie next week, it's a favour, I'll explain what you have to do later." 

"Hmmmm? Okay, I'll do whatever perverse thing you are planning, buuuut, in return for something from the candy bar.~" she coos, wiggling her eyebrows up and down

I let out a frustrated sigh and hand her the white ticket that matches Erens and ten bucks. "Here you go. Shits fucking expensive these days." Hanji let's out a squeal and happily skips away to do- well I don't want to know. I let a small smile find my face as I re-read the texts. 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos ;)


End file.
